The Fate We Share
by WingsOfEcstasy
Summary: Three shall be born with golden hair, Three shall hold powers dormant within, Three shall be ripped apart by an old family tear, Three shall reunite to have any chance to win, Two shall escape from evil's cold snare, One shall be lost in their ways of sin. *AU SOUTH PARK*
1. Intro

The soft glow of the moon filters gently into the castle nursery as the three young children only a few months apart into the journey of life slumber away. Their weary mother standing beside their cribs. Though her eyes are filled with love there is still a deep seeded pain beneath them. She could hear the guards preparing outside under the cover of darkness.

"Malady, The guards are ready." Her most trusted assistant said gently.

"One more moment..Please, Just one more.." She begged as a tear escaped one eye.

"Malady, I truly wish to do so, but it is time." He insisted.

"I know it is time, but that doesn't mean i want it to be." She paused, "You're sure they'll be safe?"

"It is their best chance, my queen." He whispered as the queen reached down and picked up two of the sleeping bundles. He then rushed over to pick up the third.

Swiftly and quietly as they could the pair rushed down the long majestic hallways and and out to the courtyard.

Waiting for them where three of their best riders already mounted fast horses.

"Kenny, his last name will be McCormick." She whispered to the first guard as she carefully handed her son over to him.

"Calix, his last name will be Smith." She choked on her words as she began to tear up again.

"Cara, her new l-last name w-will be Stotch." She said as she handed over her last child.

Then without a word the queen mounted her horse, as the other riders began to fade into the darkness.

She rode away trying to see through her tears and trying not to think of how she will never see her children again.


	2. Chapter 1

Moonlight was cascading across the room playing hide and seek with the shadows, just like it was in the nursery all those long years ago. A large royal yellow bed with a golden blanket took up a good portion of the simple yet elegant room. Within the bed lay Cara, her long blonde hair fanning out across the pillows while she tossed and turned as if someone was watching her. Finally she opened her eyes, giving in to the fact that she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon. Careful to be quiet, she swung her legs around and moved the golden blanket aside. Nimbly she tip-toed across the icy floor to a glossy dresser that matched the bed. On top of it sat a yellow and black jewelry box. It was filled with expensive jewelry she had never, ever, and would never, ever wear. Except one heart shaped hair piece she wore everyday. She lifted up the simple beauty, it felt cool in her hand and looked plain compared to the rest in the box. Cara shut the box, spun around on her heel, and shuffled back to bed. Once she was comfortably under the covers again she lit a candle at her bed side. The light of the flame tickled the purple surface of the little purple hair piece. It had a simple little design on the front, A purple swirl with three smaller swirls, meaning destiny or fate. *** "Cara! I'm leaving to go do some shopping! Please don't sleep all day!" A voice called from downstairs. "Yes, Linda!" Cara called to her adoptive mother, trying to sound as cheerful as she could. She would much rather spend the day relaxing and sleeping for once but it would displease Linda, if she were to miss her classes. Cara hated school, and felt utterly out of place there. But she would always plaster a smile on her face, and thank her teacher, and her adoptive parents for the chance, why? Cara is the kind of person that will please everyone, even if it makes her miserable. She seems to be so stable and happy on the outside, even when she's falling to pieces within. So she drags herself from bed and fixes the blankets before walking over to her dresser, and changing. By the time she makes it downstairs of the big house, she is home alone. As usual a breakfast cooked up for her is laying on the dinner table. She picks at about half the plate before giving up on eating and just cleans up the plate. She checks the time, School was already been on for an hour and a half. Cara walks through the familiar halls and finds her way to her parent's room. Honestly, She was such a curious child and secretly liked looking through old photo albums and books. She weaves her way through her parent's book shelf, trailing her fingers on the spines. She stops at one gold and black book that catches her eye, A romance novel. As she tries to put the heavy book back, she knocks another from it's spot. It clatters to the ground with a sort of thud and puff of air as it hits the carpet. She picked up the book. It was a decent size, the page edges were painted gold, it also had a leather cover painted with a beautiful castle, and a cover that simply read Fairytales. Intrigued she flipped through the old book, The pictures caught her eyes and the stories seemed like they were worth reading. 


End file.
